green minded
by Sanny.Yuni
Summary: when karasuno men's volleyball club hears a moan from their clubroom 5am in the morning.


push me hard!

pairing: kageyama x hinata

rating: K but looks like M

what will you do if you heard a loud, sexy moan in the club room 5am in the morning? well, ask karasuno volleyball club.

" ◆¤ ¤◆ "

4:00 am

hinata ran with high speed as he rushed to the gym. a blush and a grin was plastered on his face just thinking that he would be the first one on the gym. kageyama was not yet on sight and he's sure this would be his 45th win against kageyama. as he opened the gym he heard a loud spike inside..

well.. guess who.

"ooh.. hinata." kageyama looked at hinata with a clear-almost-innocent look on his face. the other just looked at him with shocked and couldn't do anything but to bite his lower lip. his face flushed red from anger. he tapped his feet loudly at kageyama with his finger pointing at the raven haired.

"h-how could you get in here too early?!" hinata shouted.

meanwhile kageyama's cool wore of and his expression because his usual dork face.

"oi don't point your finger to me!" kageyama growled.

"grumpy dog!."

"shrimp!"

"flying fish! (tobiuo)"

"flying shrimp!"

"stupid kageyama!"

"dumbass hinata!"

"kage-."

"it's already my 46th win."

and with that their childish fight stopped. hinata looked at kageyama intensely before giving a loud sigh and puffing his cheeks giving a pout face.

"you're not cute."

"I'm not trying to be cute." hinata said as he placed his bag on the side and decided to stretch. kageyama just shrugged at him and decided to continue his serving warm up.

"calm yourself before we practice our qui-"

"shut up."

kageyama twiched at hinata's stubborness. seriously this orange crow is annoying him. how can they say that they're a perfect match for each other when he can't even stand hinata's attitude.

"hinata are you trying to pick a fight?!"

"next time!"

"next time what-"

"shut up im not done yet! next time im going to defeat you!."hinata declared.

"..." kageyama just looked at hinata with I-can't-believe-this-idiot face. it's too early for him to get mad at this idiot. he just dribbed the ball as he turned his back to hinata.

"whatever, after fixing yourself I'm going to practice quicks with or without you."

by hearing the word "practice" and "quicks" hinata's ears tingled and he smiled widely like he didn't get mad seconds ago.

"uwaaah! no fair! wait kageyama!"

..

..

..

..

"ahh!" hinata shrieked as he fell from his spiking

. he lost his control and fell not quite beautiful.

"are you okay?" kageyama ran to him.

"..my back, hurts." hinata said as he rub his back.

"help me stand, pleaseee?"

"dumbass hinata! didn't I tell you to cool yourself before playing!"

"mouu kageyamaaa! " hinata whinced.

"no."

"kageyamaaaa heelp meeee!"

"learn from your mistakes." kageyama said looking away.

"ouch ouch ouch..!" hinata whinced once more.

kageyama looked once again at noticed the reddish spot on hinata's elbow and the latter wears a pained expression means he's not trying to pull a prank. he just sighed at offered a hand on hinata. which the other grabbed thankfully.

"I'm preeeetty sure I could walk by myself but my back just reaaaly hurts." hinata explained.

"well, yeah lucky of you. but what if you even sprained your legs?"

hinata just shut up realizing what kageyama said. he's a little bit lucky only his side hurts. he followed kageyama through their club room. as they went inside kageyama closed the door shut and from his locker he put a lotion-like-thingy on his hands.

" lay right there and put your shirt off."

hinata has no idea of what will kageyama do to him but followed his instructions.

"w-what are we going to do?"

"I'm just going to try something that I saw last day."

"what is it?"

"something that would..relax you up a little bit." kageyama said with his devil grin. the other just shivered on kageyama's words.

..

..

..

..

meanwhile...

students are starting to come one by one. mostly they are from different clubs, also the crows are starting to gather on their nests. first one is daichi who greeted his wife, sugawara whilr beside him was asahi with his grumpy monday face.

"ooh.. suga, asahi.. good morning."daichi greeted with a grin.

"morning/ yo!" the two greeted.

"seems like hinata and kageyama was not early today." daichi said taking a glance on the gym.

"ooh.. but the gym was already open." sugawara answered.

"also,,,I'm pretty sure that bike was hinata's." asahi pointed a bike at the two crows.

"maybe his taking a break. or waiting for kageyama." sugawara guessed.

"well, that's their business. let's just prepare on our-"

"kyaaa~!"

..

..

the three upperclassmen just stood there staring at each other. they're pretty sure they heard a loud "kyaa" seconds ago. they were looking at each other when asahi cutted the silence.

"now...what was that?" asahi asked.

"I..don't know" sugawara answered.

"I think that's from the 2nd floor of the clubroo-" daichi who got shocked from his words , rush3d on his way to the clubroom while the others followed him with curiosity.

"uwaah ~" another groan came out from the rooms. now they're pretty sure where did it come from..

it's from their club room.

"hinata you're too loud." said a low voice.

'it's kageyama's' the boys guessed.

"I'm sorry... it's my first time." and the other was hinata's voice.

wait..

first time?

FIRST TIME OF WHAT?! the boys whispered with terror.

they heard hinata moaning and kageyama was inside the clubroom and hinata said it was his first time...

could it be...

the boys sneaked closer at the clubroom listening at their baby crows whatever their doing and the more sounds they hear the more their face flushed red.

"kageyamaaa"

"I didn't know it was your first time."

"I never tried this but now- ah!"

"does it hurt?"

"n-no.. it feels good. push it harder"

"tch.. I can't believe im doing this..specially to you. it's my first time also."

"what?! no way you're so damn good!"

meanwhile the boys were just blushing hard just hearing their conversation.

"h-how dare they doing 'that' in our clubroom?!" daichi whispered.

"I..I have no idea they could..." sugawara said back with terror face like a mother.

"should we stop them?" asahi asked them.

"ooooiii asahiiiiii" meanwhile nishinoya called for asahi from the first floor and beside him was tanaka who's panting hard from his race with noya.

"shhhh! " the three crows hushed at them. noya and tanaka looked at each other with questioned face and looked back at the three.

"come here!" sugawara called them silently with the come-here hand gesture. the two followed as they came on 2nd floor they sat behind their senpais and asked them.

"what's the matter?" noya asked.

"well.. hinata and kageyama"

"fighting again?!" tanaka growled behind his whisper.

"well.. not actually.. they're"

"ahh, kageyama~! "

..

tanaka and noya's ears tingled as they heard their favorite kouhai moan with pleasure while calling kageyama's name.

wait, what?

"I think kageyama and hinata was doing 'it' "

the two second years changed their faces into face of horror.

"kageyama was *beep*ing my kouhai?!" tanaka raged with anger.

"but.. how could they have *beep* on the clubroom..? they could have *beep* somewhere else?" nishinoya demanded.

"guys seriously stop saying 'beep' it's getting more annoying." daichi said.

"kageyama... how about.. pound it more harder."

"here?"

"w-w-wait..ahh!"

"hinata ?"

"i think, i won't be able to stand up after this."

and that's it.. the guys cheeks started to flush and they couldn't help but listen more out of curiosity. while having their ears busy listening at their freak duo they didn't realize that there's a pissed tsukishima behind them with his servant yamaguchi.

"what's with the ruckuss in here? are you guys got the idiocity of the duo?" tsukishima said.

nishinoya and tanaka glared at tsukishima while the other keeps listening at the duo..

"hnnng~"

"does it feel good?"

"yess~"

"does it hurt over here?"

"n-not really..rub it more"

"the hell? you taking orders?I do most of the works here!"

"don't worry kageyama, after this I'll rub yours too.."

tsukishima heard this and couldn't help but facepalm.

'I think I should switch schools.' tsukishima tought to himself. he shooed the upperclassmen out of his way and made his way to the door about to open it.

"tsukishima!"

"tsukki!"

"nooo tsukishima!"

"ooh come on I can prove myself that the king and that shirmp do nothing but-"

*the door opens widely*

"massaging their backs!" tsukshima demanded like a lawyer.

there hinata was still laying blushing hard taking the pleasure while drooling and kageyama seriously rubbing hinata's back.

"s-senpaii~ ?" hinata said with a hazzy tone.

"senpai, I didn't know you were there before." kageyama said as he stopped rubbing hinata's back. while the other picked up his clothes and started to dress up.

"k-kageyama..hinata... I though you guys were..." tanaka said questioning

"what is it? tanaka-senpai?" hinata asked his favorite senpai.

"they think you're mating with kageyama on the clubroom." tsukishina said between his sarcastic and angry tone.

"TSUKISHIMA YOU BASTARD!" the rest of the karasuno team said at covered tsukishima behind his back to avoid the glares. hinata and kageyama just looked at each other before hinata could giggle and kageyama holding his laughter. simply hinata doesn't know the meaning of 'mating' but knowing the team think he do something made him laugh. the boys just went dumbfounded at the awkward tension in the room. but suddenly tanaka and nishinoya bowed infront of hinata.

"were sorry for thinking anything maliscious about our kouhai!" both of them bowed .

"oiii asahi you bow to! since you're here from the beggining!" noya pointed stuttered and also bowed, followed by daichi and sawamura. now they bowed even at kageyama.

"e-e-eeeh! senpai!"

"please stand up! suga-san! asahi-san!" the both first years said as they pulled their senpais in the floor from bowing. while tsukishima walked out of the room followed by yamaguchi.

"it's our fault too, senpai. were sorry." hinata bowed.

and then the awkward tension lifted up. the morning practice were cancelled because they would be late for their classes is they still continue their morning practices. and the rest of the day became peaceful despite the morning awkwardness...

..

...

...

...

(A/N: why does it feels like there's so many wrong grammar on my fiction.?well whatever writing this fiction wven though its lame.. this would be my first time writing haikyuu fic so I guess.. help me improve by having a review.. btw... I have an omake..)

::*OMAKE*::

its been 5 hours since the scene in the clubroom was usually listening with his headphones and hiding in the trees behind the school ground. he just closed his eyes as he listens in the music. but the more he close his eyes the more he remembers the incident this morning. he suddenly feel irritated and as he opened his eyes an orange fluff appeared on his sight. hinata staring and leaning close to him. tsukishima jolted at hinata's presence. but later tsukishima pushed his glasses and adjusted his side to make hinata sit beside him which the other did.

"neee tsukishima what are you doing in here?" hinata asked the blond bluntly.

"nothing in your business." tsukishima asnwered not looking at hinata.

"aaw tsukishima you mad again?" hinata said while poking tsukishima's side.

"stop pocking me it's annoying."

"...could it be?" hinata said with an i-knew-it face. while tsukishima took a gaze at hinata.

" YOU'RE JEALOUS!" hinata pointed out.

as always hinata will always be knows the best buttons to push at tsukishima.

and there tsukishima broke down and blurted out his raging feelings.

"how can I not be jealous? you're alone with that king and moaning with pleasure calling him."

hinata could only smile at this kind of tsukishima makes him fall for tsukishima more.

"aww keiii I can't believe you care for meee~~" hinata said while leaning behind tsukishima and held tsukishima's hands with his.

"this is one of my reasons why I can't help but like you even more, kei!" hinata giggled .

"..whatever, shoyou" tsukishima said.

meanwhile hinata removed the earphone plug from tsukishima's phone and suddenly a catchy song played.

"you're listening perfume songs?"hinata exclaimed excitedly.

"coincidence"

"natsu likes perfume are you listening anyway?"

"...communication."

by hearing the song tittle hinata could only smile more and flirted tsukishima more. he really love tsukishima's silent messages to him.

..

..

..

..

whew what a long omake.. btw try the song communication by perfume. its so sugoi that you're kokoro goes doki doki and shit


End file.
